In recent years, the video processing technique has developed with development of digital technology. A technique of a video processing device is disclosed in, for example, patent literature 1. Patent literature 1 discloses a system having a DVD player, a TV monitor system, and the like. When TV monitor system receives a TVSystem as data from the DVD player, the TV monitor system compares the data with a present TVSystem. When the data is different from the present TVSystem, the TV monitor system outputs control signals, which are based on a newly switched system, to ICs including a composite RGB conversion IC and a timing controller.
According to above-described method, information corresponding to a recording system, such as National Television System Committee (NSC) or Phase Alternating Line (PAL), used in the DVD player can be transmitted to the TV monitor system via a local area network (LAN) line, and the TV monitor system can switch the video processing circuit or the like in accordance with the recording system. Therefore, automatic switching can be performed at an optimum timing, and manual switching becomes unnecessary.
The vehicular video processing system is connected to, for example, external devices, such as a navigation device, an AV (Audio Visual) board, and an outside image taking camera disposed. The vehicular video processing system receives and processes video signals transmitted from the external devices. The vehicular video processing system are required to be adapted to a number of such video input systems.
On the other hand, at the time of developing vehicular devices, product development has been performed using conventional customized devices. However, with development of multimedia technology of portable information terminals, smartphones, and the like in recent years, it is becoming more demanded to use a main CPU having high supportability for different systems of above-described various portable information terminals. This kind of main CPU has high market liquidity and general versatility, and can reduce the development cost of various peripheral circuits, programs, and the like.
On the contrary, since above-described kind of main CPU has low customization performance, there are various limitations at the time of use. In particular, when the main CPU has small number of input system, such as one channel, and an input bit width of the input system is set to, for example, eight bits (second bit width) and is smaller than an input bit width (first bit width) of a video system which has an input bit width of 18 bits, there may occur various limitations to the main CPU. Accordingly, the main CPU becomes difficult to perform a video process by using an existing technique.